Caught
by allyouneedis
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are engaging in completely consensual 'noncon' play, but when a couple Warblers overhear, it doesn't sound good. They barge in to save the day, only to present everyone with a very awkward situation. M for slash, slight violence, language


**WTH is up with the site being all temperamental the last couple days? :(**

**Anyways...  
><strong>

**Another fill for the glee kink meme on livejournal. Full prompt at the bottom, but basically Kurt and Blaine are engaging in completely consensual noncon play, but when a couple Warblers overhear, it doesn't sound good. They barge in to save the day, only to present everyone with a very awkward situation.**

**Warning: (even though I said it up there, but w/e) Rape play. Oh, and _slight_ violence.**

oOo

"I'm just saying, give it a rest with the gavel already. The guys are starting to ask me if you have some kind of gavel fetish and—"

"Shh!" Wes waved his hands in front of David's face to try to get him to shut up.

"But I'm done talking to them about your sexual—"

"David, shut up!" Wes hissed, clapping his hand over David's mouth. "Do you hear that?" The two upperclassmen were doing their curfew rounds, making sure that all the boys on their floor were in their rooms and behaving themselves. They were nearly done, too, and in the more well-behaved area of the floor—Nick and Jeff's rooms were at the beginning of their round—so it was especially concerning to be hearing sounds of fraternization.

David slapped Wes's hand away, but cocked his head to listen, and sure enough they heard something coming from the last room in the hall. Blaine's room.

"What are you doing?" That was definitely Kurt's voice; unmistakably high among a school full of lower registers. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're gonna like it, baby, I promise. Quit struggling." It was Blaine's voice all right, but something was off about it… The two Warblers councilmen crept up to the door, unsure if they should interrupt or just move along.

"Blaine, please, I don't… I don't want to…"

"Shut up," Blaine hissed, "someone is going to hear you." There was something very wrong about this. Wes and David's eyes met and shared a concerned look; Blaine never talked like that, especially to Kurt.

If they weren't listening so hard, they probably would have missed the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone, and Kurt whimpering. "No, please… no…" Okay, time to interrupt, this didn't sound good. Wes started going through the keys attached to his belt, looking for the one to unlock Blaine's door.

"Quit being a little bitch, I can tell you're fucking enjoying it. Just take it, baby." What the _actual_ fuck? This was not the Blaine they knew. David had heard that serial killers and rapists were always people you least expect, because they always came across so charming but Blaine… oh. Well fuck, Blaine was the most charming and dapper person he knew.

"Wes, hurry up," David hissed, suddenly more concerned.

"I'm trying," Wes hissed back, but he was clearly panicking. This would look so bad on Dalton's reputation, the Warbler's reputation, and on _his_ watch, too! His fingers fumbled with the ring of keys.

"Blaine, _stop_!"

"Shut up!"

It was the sound of the slap sent David into rage mode, and he slammed his shoulder into the door, flinging it wide open. It only took them a second to take in the scene in front of them: Kurt lying on the bed, wearing only his underwear, his hands tied to the bedframe above his head with a Dalton tie, a red hand-shaped mark blooming on his cheek; Blaine straddling Kurt's legs, one hand around Kurt's throat, the other hand roughly grabbing Kurt's crotch; both boys looking at them with bug-eyed expressions of shock, which may have been amusing under any other circumstance.

"Get the fuck off him, man!" David roared, yanking Blaine off the bed by the collar of his shirt. Wes was right behind him, and when Blaine stumbled around to face him, arms held up in surrender, Wes wound up and punched him square in the nose.

"Wes, David, Stop!" Kurt yelled. Clearly Kurt was suffering from post-traumatic stress or something; Wes and David were trying to save him, and he was yelling at them. How ungrateful. Blaine dropped to his knees, clutching his face, blood seeping through his fingers, and Wes stared down at his fist as if wondering why it hurt so much. David ran to the bed, throwing a blanket over Kurt's half-naked body and getting to work untying the tie, as Thad and Jon ran over from their rooms, drawn by the commotion. Under Wes's direction, Jon was holding Blaine's arms behind his back, while Thad looked for something to clean the blood off Wes's blazer. As soon as Kurt was freed from his restraints, he ran to Blaine, stroking his face. "Are you okay, baby? Let go of him, you brute!"

"Kurt, calm down," Wes said in a low, soothing voice, touching his arm gently. That's the way one is supposed to talk to a victim, much like a spooked horse, right? "He's not going to hurt you anymore, come on, let us worry about him." He tried to pull Kurt away from his aggressor, but Kurt was having none of it.

"No, stop, you guys don't understand. Blaine, honey." He turned to Thad, who just came back into the room with a wet cloth, "Is that cold?" he snapped. At Thad's bewildered nod, Kurt snatched the cloth out of his hand and pressed it to the back of Blaine's neck. "Somebody get me some damn tissues please. Are you okay?" Blaine nodded, but groaned when Kurt pressed a handful of tissues to his face.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jon asked, hovering uncertainly behind the bleeding boy he was directed to restrain, and then told to back off.

"Blaine was about to rape Kurt, but David and I saved him," Wes explained, looking at Kurt curiously. Why was he acting so weird? He should be thanking them, not yelling at them.

"It's not like that," Kurt countered, blushing and pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"But we heard you," David argued. "You were telling him to stop, and he told you to shut up and slapped you." He pointed to Kurt's cheek as proof.

"I dew da slap was too muck," Blaine mumbled, gingerly touching his swollen, blood-smeared, obviously broken nose. Kurt made a small comforting sound and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"So, what? Everybody's all okay with the whole raping part?" Wes practically shouted. He was getting confused and irritated at Kurt's contradictory reaction, and Blaine's nonchalance.

"He wasn't… I…" Kurt cleared his throat, blushing bright red from his hairline all the way down to his bare chest. "I asked him to."

The stunned silence was broken by Thad. "That doesn't make sense."

"It… it was a rape fantasy scene," Kurt explained, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder, as Blaine rubbed his back encouragingly and continued dabbing at his leaking nose. "He was only pretending to rape me, and I was pretending to not want it, but we agreed on it beforehand."

"But how do you… what if you really wanted him to stop?" David asked, eyebrows furrowed deeply in confusion. He shared a look with Wes that pretty much said 'I think Kurt is going crazy'.

"That's what… that's what a safe word is for…" Kurt looked up and cleared his throat again, biting his lower lip nervously. "If I say Pavarotti, Blaine stops, no matter what." With his free hand, Blaine stroked Kurt's still burning cheek, cringing when he left behind a streak of blood.

"So what you're saying is that Wes and David just interrupted your completely consensual sexytime?" Jon clarified. Kurt nodded, looking down at the floor. "And broke Blaine's nose for no reason."

"Hey, if you heard and saw what we did, you would have done the same thing," David justified. They all stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do now that they no longer needed to save anybody.

"Could you guys just mebbie leab now?" Blaine asked, "If you are done brotectig Kurt's birtue?"

"Right, yeah, umm… Let's head out, gentlemen, the situation is under control," Wes said, in his best in-charge, upperclassman voice. "No need to dally, it's past curfew, run along back to your dorms. Kurt, you can stay and fix Blaine up." He started shooing people out, and Blaine and Kurt both rolled their eyes at him.

Finally alone, after propping a chair up behind the broken door to hold it closed, Kurt herded Blaine onto the bed and began cleaning him up, leaving soft kisses on his face.

"Well, dat was interestig," Blaine commented, poking gently at his nose with a wry expression, going cross-eyed when he tried to look at it. "Will you still lub me when I'm ugly?"

When Kurt met his gaze, Blaine was startled to see tears in his eyes. "Oh, god, Blaine, I'm so sorry. It's my fault for suggesting we try that at school."

"No it's not." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt, hissing when his swollen nose hit Kurt's face. Kurt let out a choked half-sob, half-laugh and held Blaine's face between his hands, kissing him more gently. "I lub you," Blaine said.

"I lub you too," Kurt teased.

oOo

_Bang._ "Order." _Bang Bang_. "Gentlemen, sit down." _Bang Bang Bang_. "Shut up!"

Everyone was so startled that Wes actually yelled that they did shut up and sit down. Except Nick and Jeff of course.

"But somebody beat up Blaine!" Nick cried.

"We need to do something!" Jeff cried.

"Who did it Blaine?" Nick asked.

The lead singer simply smiled roguishly, his swollen nose spackled with black and purple, which seeped around both eyes, giving the dapper Warbler quite a badass look.

"It's not domestic abuse, is it?" Jeff asked.

"Did Kurt hit you?" Nick speculated.

"If that's what it is, you can just tell us. You probably deserved it." Nick nodded sagely at the truth of Jeff's words. Kurt laughed and tucked in to Blaine's side, shaking his head.

"Niff, shut up," Wes growled through gritted teeth. His bandaged hand sat in his lap under the table, and if anyone noticed it before, they hadn't made the connection yet. But it didn't look like they would be able to get on with practise until Nick and Jeff found out what happened. "It was me, okay?" He set his hand onto the table, and all of the Warblers, save the ones who were present last night, let out a shocked gasp.

"Why would you do that?" shrieked Trent. "Blaine is our most valuable asset, without him we are doomed! What if he can't sing properly at Regionals because of his broken nose? This is a disaster!" Thad and David tried to calm him down before he passed out.

"Look, it was… there was a misunderstanding last night, but we talked it out. No hard feelings, right Blaine?"

"We're good," Blaine assured the group with a smile. Kurt turned his head into Blaine's neck to hide the red blossoming on his cheeks.

"What kind of misunderstanding could cause you to _punch_ Blaine in the face?" Nick asked Wes, with a ridiculously shocked expression.

"Yeah, you're totally the least violent person _ever_. And Blaine is like your second best friend," Jeff added.

"Wes may have… misunderstood what Kurt and I were, umm, doing… in, uh, in bed last night." Blaine's cheeks flushed to match Kurt's, and Wes' were already the same color.

"You cockblocked Klaine?" Jeff cried in shock.

"Wesley Michael James Montgomery!" Nick said in his best stern motherly voice.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Neither of those are my middle name."

"Well it sounds scarier with a middle name. So sue me for having creative licence."

"Guys," Kurt interrupted, as Wes was about to make some sort of scathing retort. "As much as I appreciate you all sticking up for my boyfriend, can we please get on with the meeting now?"

Wes shot Kurt a grateful look, thankful that he wasn't trying to make Wes feel bad, and was willing to just let it go.

"Besides, as an apology, Wes agreed to give me and Blaine a duet for regionals." This announcement was met with cheers from the rest of the group.

Wes glared at Kurt, knowing he agreed to nothing of the sort, and Kurt just grinned back at him smugly.

Damn that Kurt Hummel was crafty.

oOo

**Le Prompt:  
><strong>

**Kurt/Blaine !Rape Fantasy !Innocence Kink !Getting Caught**

**Kurt and Blaine are role-playing a rape scene with Bottom!Kurt, because Kurt likes it a little rough and Blaine likes how innocent Kurt can act. They've planned it out and have established a safe word. They're also still attending Dalton together, and Dalton is a boarding school.**  
><strong>Wes (or any of the Warblers) is doing night-checks and he passes by Kurt's room. He can hear Kurt saying no, and telling Blaine to stop. Wes panics and busts through the door (up to writer if he does this alone or with other Warblers)he finds them in a compromising position and pulls Blaine off Kurt, only to learn that they were role-playing and it was completely consensual.<strong>

**Bonus points for:**  
><strong>-embarrassed and flustered!Kurt<strong>  
><strong>-When Wes catches them, Kurt is tied up<strong>  
><strong>-Blaine telling Kurt to 'just take it, baby'<strong>  
><strong>-really awkward Warblers practice the next day<strong>  
><strong>-When Wes pulls Blaine off Kurt he punches him in the face<strong>


End file.
